Compact Disc incorporated proposes research to apply Compact Disc- interactive (CD-i) technology to improve prospective memory skills of the able-minded aged concerned with forgetfulness in remembering and executing intended actions or activities such as taking medications on time and keeping scheduled appointments. Prospective task failures are especially upsetting to the elderly. The proposed skill-development program will equip older adults with effective strategies for executing intended actions and alleviating anxiety and embarrassment associated with such failures. Engaging entertaining TV-based CD-i technology should greatly enhance outcomes over passive video tapes or printed materials for intentional memory education and behavior-change programs. This Phase I project will develop and field test a prototype CD-i called "BEST INTENTIONS" to demonstrate increases in ability to remember and execute intended actions when either or both internal mnemonic strategies (eg. visual imagery and association for remembering intentions) and external aids (physical reminders, eg. timers or written notes) are utilized. Phase I aims are: 1) develop a plan, design document and functional specifications for a limited-scope prototype disc; 2) produce a prototype CD-i disc demonstrating how to use examples of both internal and external aids for remembering scheduled events (taking medicine or keeping appointments): 3) field test the concept for efficacy. Phase II will develop "BEST INTENTIONS" fully to meet a wide variety of everyday activities involving prospective remembering. Philips interactive Media has agreed to co-fund the distribution of "BEST INTENTIONS" in Phase III.